A Passionate Jealousy
by kawaiiIsa-chan
Summary: How could Mikan do this to him? She gave herself to someone else; Natsume heard her. Now it was time to make her his.


_Ok this is how it goes Mikan is 15. _

_Natsume is 16 so don't get weird ideas that they _

_Are elementary kids because they are NOT!!!!_

NATSUME'S P.O.V

Hn… Its so boring today maybe I should go tease Polka Dots or something. Yea I should do that. I walked to her room and I was about to knock when I heard her…

"Tsubasa-sempai, go faster! Faster! Faster! Harder! Harder! Come on you are not as into it as I am!"

" gasp, gasp… Mikan I think we should get should take a rest my fingers are getting tired"

"No, I don't want you to stop until you score, keep doing it come on, and keep those fingers moving!"

What the f**k! How dare she does this to me? I loved her and I sacrificed for her and next thing I know she is with that 'baldy'. I went back to my room and punched the wall. Damn it, if its pleasure she wants, then I'll give it to her, even if she doesn't want it.



MIKAN'S P.O.V

"Bye, Tsubasa-sempai, come tomorrow so we can play again!"Boy. Tsubasa-sempai got tired so easily.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Huh? Maybe Tsubasa-sempai forgot something. "Going! Tsubasa-sempai did yo- Oh its you Natsume, come in"

Why did I feel like it wasn't such a good idea for him to come in? He didn't look alright: he had this weird aura around him. Kowaii…

"So… Natsume….um.. what brings you here?"

"Tell me Mikan do you like it hard or gentle." He spat.

"wha-" He is drunk….

"Was it your first time with that asshole or are you a slut now?"

"Na-N-Natsume wh-what?" What is he talking about? He is not okay..

"Would you like to do it with me because trust me I can give you more than he does." He stood up and I was going for the door but he was to fast. Everything seemed blurry and then I my chest was pinned up to the wall.

He whispered in my ear. "Mikan, I will make you feel so much more. Why did you betray me like this? Didn't you know I love you, you'll be mine now."

What type of confession is this!

He spun me around and I was facing him now. He raised my arms and put them against the wall. He was so close to me I could smell his scent and it made me crazy. He kissed me not like the first time he did in the Sakura tree but more passionately. His lips went to my cheek and then to my neck.

"Hnnn…Na-Natsume sto…hmmm" I couldn't help it. Him, his kisses, and everything: I wanted it.

"NO! You will be the judge of who is better." I felt him sucking on my neck… a hickey?

His hand went up my shirt and he started exploring while he frenched me…why didn't I stop this? Because I like it. I love Natsume, my kuro-neko. He didn't hold my arms anymore because my arms were around his neck and I wanted to press him more against my body. I felt his naked back. When did he take off his shirt? Don't know, don't care. He unzipped my pants and put his fingers….

"kya…mmm….mmmm" he took his pants off and we took off…

NEXT DAY

I felt someone's chest. What happen yesterday? Oh, my GOD! I had sex with Natsume! He was drunk! Doesn't that mean I took advantage of him? What am I going to do? I looked up to find out he was still awake. He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"So… Did you like it? It was clear you didn't object last night. I see you stopped wearing kiddie underwear."

I blushed…He saw everything yesterday and I saw him…. He also told me he loved me…. Then I remembered Tsubasa-sempai was coming in at 8!

"What time is it?"

"8, why?"

"Get out, Tsubasa- sempai is coming here at any moment!"



NATSUME'S P.O.V

Ugh she was still thinking about him. "Hey Polka I asked you a question."

She stopped struggling when she saw my glare. "Was I better then him yes or not?

"Uhh… I don't know…"

"What!? You wanna do it again or something"

"WHAAAAAAT??! That's not what I meant… I meant I have never had sex with Tsubasa-sempai. You are my first time…."

"But! Yesterday! I heard you telling him!! Faster! And Harder! To score!"

"Hahahahahahah!!!"

"Why are you laughing?!"

"What about it, we were just playing a game in my DS?"

"Wha-"

Mikan gave me a kiss in the cheek and said, "And don't worry you were perfect last night."

I, Natsume Hyuuga embarrassed myself. Well at least I got her anyways.

Then someone burst into the room

"MIKAN I BOUGHT A NEW-!"

It was the 'baldy'. We were still in the bed completely undressed.

"MIKAN!!!"


End file.
